marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Summers (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Gabriel Summers Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Kid Vulcan Other Current Aliases: Great Vulcan Status Occupation: Adventurer, subversive Legal Status: Citizen of the Shi'ar Empire with a criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Formerly X-Men Base of Operations: Shi'ar prison near Phygim ;formerly Shi'ar Warbird, formerly a research facility somewhere near the Xavier Institute. Origin Gabriel is a mutant, born with his special powers. It is also possible he was experimented on by the Shi'ar. Place of Birth: Imperial Palace, Chandilar (Shi'ar Throneworld) Known Relatives: Philip (grandfather), Deborah (grandmother), Christopher (aka Corsair, father), Katherine Anne (mother, deceased), Scott (aka Cyclops, brother), Alexander (aka Havok, brother), [[Jean Grey (aka Phoenix, sister-in-law, deceased), Madelyne Pryor (sister-in-law, deceased),Nathan Dayspring (aka Cable, nephew), Aliya Jenskot (niece-in-law, deceased), Tyler Dayspring (Genesis, grandnephew, deceased), Stryfe (clone nephew, deceased), Rachel Summers (aka Marvel Girl, Phoenix, alternate timeline niece) First Appearance: X-Men: Deadly Genesis #1 History Vulcan's history began on the Shi'ar throneworld, as the unborn child of Christopher and Katherine Summers (parents of Cyclops and Havok). Katherine Summers was pregnant when the Summers were abducted by D'Ken. Corsair escaped in an attempt to save both mother and child, but she was killed in retaliation by D'Ken. Gabriel was removed from his mother's body and placed in an incubation-accelerator, used to breed new slaves, aging him to the prime adolescence. Sent to Earth to become a slave for Davan Shakari, the Emperor's hand on Earth, he escaped to be found by Moira MacTaggart with little or no memories of who he was or where he came from. She took him as her ward, and instructed him in the use of his nascent powers. He claimed his name was Gabriel, but he chose the code name of Vulcan from a book on Roman mythology, and Charles Xavier recognized his mental imprint as being related to Cyclops. He was one of the team, including Petra, Darwin, and Sway that attempted to rescue the X-Men from Krakoa. Feeling Vulcan as a menace, Krakoa sent a human shaped volcano to deal with his team, killing the two girls and leaving Darwin and Vulcan for dead. With the help of his dying teammate, Vulcan was able to survive, and reawakening in modern days (due to the mutant energies released during the M-day), he returned from his space exile to reclaim his title as an X-Man, killing Banshee in the process, and attempting to kill Wolverine, even kidnapping Marvel Girl and Cyclops. It was revealed that Vulcan and his team rescued Scott from Krakoa (It was previously thought that Krakoa itself released Scott to bring it more victims) and Vulcan was able to hurt the living island, which greatly enraged the creature. Vulcan revealed to Cyclops that they were in fact brothers, and sent Cyclops away on their jet to safety. As the jet took off, Cyclops watched in horror as the living island struck down and, seemingly, killed Vulcan and his team. Sway was hit first, and severed in two at her torso. Her body released the last of her mutant power to slow time down around them. As Petra was incinerated, she also reacted reflexively and drew them all below the surface into a cave that her power created. There, Vulcan and Darwin lay dying, and Darwin transformed himself into energy and bonded with Vulcan, thus saving them both. They were launched into space along with the Krakoa land mass by "Jean Grey" (Deadly Genesis #6 made a mistake, in Giant-Size X-Men #1 it is actually Polaris who launches Krakoa into space) and remained inert until the massive backlash of power resulting from M-Day awakened Vulcan. ]] After the apparent deaths of the team, Cyclops returned to Professor Xavier in a hysterical state, blaming himself for their deaths, and the Professor decided it was best for all involved if he altered their memories to forget about Vulcan and his team, and spare everyone the agony. With these revelations, Marvel Girl reached into Vulcan's mind and released the subconscious inert form of Darwin, which Vulcan expelled from his body. Using this opportunity, the X-Men attacked him as they deemed him too dangerous to be left alone. Vulcan easily repelled their attack and fled the planet, renouncing Cyclops as his brother, and headed for space with the vision of D'Ken killing his mother raging in his mind, and bent on revenge. On his way to the Shi'ar galaxy he's learned that D'Ken has been in a coma and is no longer the ruler of the Shi'ar. He's now focused his anger on the current ruler: Lilandra. He's also captured a Shi'ar warbird and its crew and learned of Lilandra's sister Deathbird, who is in exile. As he made his way towards the Shi'ar galaxy, he destroyed the stargates behind him to hinder the X-Men he knows will be coming, which has brought him to the attention of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. Impulse was killed and several other members were seriously injured during the battle. Gabriel was ultimately defeated by Gladiator, losing his left eye as a result. Under K'tor's orders he was taken to the prison orbiting Phygim. After spending an unknown amount of time in the prison, Gabriel was released by a "Secret Order" of Shi'ar. They seem to want Vulcan's help in 'restoring the true empire', and took him to meet the also imprisoned Deathbird. Characteristics Height: 6' Weight: 178 Eyes: Black, Glowing when using powers. Hair: Black Unusual Features: Synthetic left eye Powers Emma Frost, Rachel Grey and Professor Xavier have confirmed him to be an Omega-level mutant. Although not originally Omega-level, the mass of energy given off after Scarlet Witch's depowering of most of the mutant population has severely boosted his powers and thus remained. Energy Manipulation: ability to tap and manipulate an unknown form of energy for various effects. His ability to wield energy seems to be infinite. *'Variable Energy Blasts': Vulcan can generate light, heat, force, and electricity in the form of powerful blasts. He generates these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. *'Flight' Vulcan is able to fly and levitate using his powers. He is capable of instellar flight. *'Solid Energy Constructs/Simulated Telekinesis': Vulcan can solidify his energy into forcefields and other shapes. *'Energy Disruption': Vulcan is able to manipulate energy even if it does not originate from him. *'Power Suppression': Vulcan can apparently use his powers to override those of another's mutagenic aura, making them temporarily unable to use them. It is unknown if this is limited to only other energy-manipulators. *'Energy Detection': Capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances. This includes other mutants with energy powers and ships that use energy as a power supply. He also appears capable of breathing in space (or otherwise forming a force field with a large enough air supply to last for a long length of time). Powers Which Are To Come Ed brubaker has confirmed that Vulcan has and will soon show the following powers, Ed Brubaker refers to this as his hidden potential. Vulcan is able to generate and manipulate the 6 elements (fire, electricity, wind, water, light, darkness) *'Pyrokinesis': Vulcan can manipulate fire from any source and generate it himself allowing him to have full controll over this element. *'Electokinesis': Vulcan is able store limtless electricity, and is able to dischare it at aproximately 1.5 million (Voltage) *'Aerokinesis': Vulcan can cause winds to move at extremely high speeds and pressures to devastate the enviroment. *'Hydokinesis': Vulcan can have full controll of water. *'Photokinesis': Vulcan already posses this ability, which is to generate or controll light up to any extent. *'Darkness Manipulation': This is the opposite of Vulcans Light Manipulation ability, Vulcan can fully controll darkness ---- Former Powers Darwin himself, after merging with the remains of the two maidens, converted himself to energy, keeping Vulcan alive. While Darwin was present in his body, Vulcan was able to simulate his teammates' powers. *'Earth Manipulation (Geokinesis)': Vulcan can manipulate and control earth and rock. *'Chronokinesis': ability to slow time down or even stop it in small radiuses. Also able to replay events in the form of ghostly images. This ability can effectively simulate psychometry. Spontaneous Hyper-Evolution: Body adapts to environmental conditions. Known Abilities: None. Strength Level: Superhuman with an unknown upper limit. Miscellaneous Equipment: None known. Transportation: Shi'ar Warbird. Weapons: None known. Notes * Gabriel debuted in the first issue of Deadly Genesis. His codename was revealed in the 2006 A-Z Marvel Handbook. His parentage was revealed in the second story in issue #4. * Gabriel's history seems to close the matter of the long rumored 'Third Summers Brother.' Making X-Treme the possible 4th Summers brother. * Vulcan was created by Ed Brubaker for the Deadly Genesis mini-series. Trivia * Recommended Readings X-Men: Deadly Genesis #1 X-Men: Deadly Genesis #3 Related Articles * Summers Family Tree * Shi'ar See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links *Marvel Comics References * All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #12 (Dec 2006) ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Modern Age Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:X-Men members Category:198 Characters